Sweeter Than Honey
by Neko Sayang
Summary: Kehidupan yang baginya lebih perih dari sengatan lebah ternyata ada sisi manisnya juga. Layaknya lebah yang sengatannya menyakitkan, tetapi bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang amat manis, dan dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai madu.


Sweeter Than Honey

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

.

.

Halo, saya datang dengan fic one shot spesial buat ultahnya Sasuke, walau telat.

Happy reading minna-san. Lagu Blake Shelton – Honey Bee merupakan inspirasi saya untuk membuat fic gaje ini. Author emang suka American country, makanya kebanyakan dapat inspirasi dari lagu-lagu country. Ya, udah nikmati aja ke-gaje-an author.

.

.

Kebanyakan orang merupakan penyuka makanan manis, termasuk Hinata. Gadis ini adalah pelanggan penghasil madu terbaik di Konoha, yaitu keluarga Aburame. Satu minggu satu toples madu bisa dia habiskan. Sayang seribu sayang, dia menyukai pria yang tak menyukai makanan manis. Meskipun begitu, baginya pria itu lebih manis daripada madu.

Tubuh gadis itu berisi, dia tak bisa disebut langsing. Pinggulnya besar, begitu juga dengan dadanya. Dia tak selangsing Yamanaka Ino si Barbie, Haruno Sakura si gadis musim semi, Uzumaki Karin si gadis merah, atau bahkan Tenten gadis bercepol. Banyak usaha yang ia lakukan untuk melangsingkan tubuh, termasuk olahraga, diet makanan berlemak, namun Neji bilang padanya tak ada gunanya usaha itu kalau dia masih mengkonsumsi madu ekstra banyak.

Jika disuruh berhenti jadi pelanggan keluarga Aburame, ia tak bisa. Dia rutin olahraga sesering dia mengkonsumsi madu. Dia selalu makan roti dengan madu, buah-buahan dengan saos madu, _pancake _disirami madu menggantikan sirup _maple. _Semua makanan rasanya akan enak bila ada madunya. Alhasil olahraga ditambah makanan manis super banyak malahan membuat pinggul dan dadanya semakin besar, yah walaupun dia harus bersyukur karena perutnya tidak menggembung.

Nama gadis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dia jarang makan nasi, tetapi lebih sering makan kue, roti, cokelat, buah-buahan, sayuran, bebek panggang yang dioles madu dalam jumlah yang banyak, segala sesuatu yang rasanya manis. Sementara buah-buahan dikonsumsi agar ia tetap sehat, kalau dia menolak, maka si kepala keluarga akan memindahkannya ke tempat yang tidak ada makanan manisnya.

Entah seberapa sering Hinata bercermin setelah melatih tubuh di _dojo _ayahnya, tubuhnya tetap saja tidak langsing. Lihat 'kan, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, namun tetap dadanya tak kempis. Kami-sama, ada apa dengan tubuhnya, apa dia terjangkit penyakit serius? Bukannya semakil kecil, malahan semakin besar.

Dia mengembuskan napas kesal. Neji sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang terus berdiri di depan cermin, kemudian meninggalkan cermin, lalu selang beberapa detik dia kembali lagi. Sepupu Hinata itu heran, bukankah Hinata harusnya senang 'kan? Kalau saja Hinata ke sekolah memakai seragam pas badan, pasti banyak siswa yang tak tahan. Sementara para siswi terus mencibir karena mereka iri. Kebanyakan siswi di Konoha Gakuen 'kan berdada rata.

"Hei, nanti cermin itu marah padamu," ujar Neji.

"Kak?" Neji bergumam menyahut sambil melepas kain putih yang membalut tangannya. "Menurutmu, laki-laki manyukai perempuan yang seperti apa?" tanya Hinata. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Neji yang terduduk di area latihan.

"Tak perlu ada alasan untuk menaruh perasaan pada seseorang," jawab Neji enteng. "Secantik apa pun seorang perempuan tak akan mampu membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta. Kalau membuat nafsu pria meningkat memang dibutuhkan wanita yang cantik dan seksi. Tetapi, kupikir kau tidak bertujuan membuat orang yang kau suka bernafsu saat melihatmu."

"Huh? Tentu tidak. Kalau begitu aku tak perlu banyak latihan agar perutku tetap kecil, ya?"

"Itu perlu untuk kesehatanmu."

"Oh, baiklah," kata Hinata.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

Neji mengetuk-ngetukkan tumit sepatunya di depan rumah Hinata, sesekali melihat tanda-tanda keluarnya si gadis titipan pamannya. Penampilan pria Hyuuga itu menggambarkan bahwa dia adalah tipe orang yang berwibawa. _Gakuran _bagi siswa lainnya lebih keren bila semua kancingnya dilepas, namun Neji salah satu dari sedikit yang mengancingkan semuanya.

Tak lama kemudian si putri madu membuka pagar rumahnya, "Ohayou, nii-san!" serunya bersemangat. _Sailor seifuku _yang ia kenakan membuatnya semakin jelek, ukurannya kebesaran, kesannya ia tenggelam, rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai membuatnya terlihat seperti setan.

"Hn, Ohayou," balas Neji tak acuh, dia melenggang dengan tangan berada di dalam saku. Dan Hinata berjalan lamban di balik punggung kakaknya sambil menyesap madu dalam kemasan _sachet. _Produk baru dari keluarga Aburame, dijamin kualitas tetap terjaga. Harga murah, jika berminat silahkan hubungi no… hentikan!

Hanya butuh beberapa menit jalan kaki Neji dan Hinata sampai di Konoha Gakuen. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kedatangan dua orang ini. Bukan, bukan. Hinata yang tak istimewa. Lihat teman-teman kakaknya langsung mengajak Neji masuk, sementara dia tak ada yang mengajak. Sialnya.

"Sasuke-kun, pelan-pelan," rengek Sakura sembari mengejar Sasuke. Hinata melongo menatap kedua orang itu, apalagi beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki pirang datang memisahkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo ke kelas bersamaku!"

"Sasuke-senpai! Aku menyukaimu!"

"Sakura-chan, kencan denganku, ya!"

Sasuke itu yang disukai Hinata, tetapi dia tak pernah seheboh gadis lainnya. Berteriak bukan jenisnya. Hinata melihat Naruto yang terhempas karena banjirnya penggila Sasuke dan Sakura. Luka di lengan Naruto pun tak luput dari penglihatan Hinata. Dia menurunkan ranselnya, mengambil pembersih luka yang selalu ia bawa.

"Apa ada lagi yang luka?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah. Arigatou, Hinata," jawab Naruto, kemudian mengulas senyum. Hinata membalas senyum Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hei, ayo ke kelas, nanti terlambat," kata Naruto.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

Ingin rasanya Hinata duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ah, jangan. Dia bisa pingsan kalau terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Ya, kalau memang dia sejauh ini dengan Sasuke, tidak masalah, jika saja Sasuke tidak duduk dengan Sakura. Di belakangnya ada Ino, di samping Ino ada Karin. Dia dikelilingi perempuan langsing dan cerewet. Dan Hinata, dia yang paling belakang, duduk dengan Shino anak pemilik peternakan lebah madu.

"Hinata?" panggil Shino. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Kakashi pasti terlambat lagi. "Boleh aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu," jawab Hinata.

"Satu minggu ini bisakah kau menggantikanku menjual madu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Terima kasih. Sebagai gantinya, nanti akan aku berikan satu toples madu untukmu,"

"Tapi, itu terlalu banyak,"

"Tak apa, kau 'kan pelanggan setia kami,"

Lusa tanggal 23 Juli, hari ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Hinata selalu memberikan hadiah pada Sasuke, meskipun diberikan dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tahun lalu Hinata mengirimkannya langsung ke rumah Sasuke, Shino sebagai perantara. Sasuke selalu merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya bersama teman-teman berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang tak pernah melewatkan pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Shino-kun, aku bisa menitipkan hadiahku padamu, 'kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Untuk itu, aku minta maaf. Seminggu ini aku akan sibuk membantu persiapan pesta pernikahan kakakku. Itu juga alasan mengapa aku meminta bantuan padamu,"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Kudengar, karena kali ini ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas dia akan mengundang anak perempuan juga. Sebenarnya bukan undangan darinya, undangan dari ibunya yang bosan melihat hanya ada anak laki-laki setiap tahunnya."

"Benarkah, apa aku juga akan diundang?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Pasti. Aku yakin, kali ini ibunya akan mengumumkan undangan secara resmi di sini untuk semua siswa dan siswi,"

Waktu bergulir tak terasa, kini Hinata berkeliaran di koridor, hari ini dia berniat menguntiti Sasuke. Dia ingin tahu barang yang diinginkan Sasuke itu benar-benar belum ada, sehingga pemberiannya tak akan sia-sia. Tanpa disangka Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, Hinata langsung menunduk.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, setan," kata Sasuke, dia berdiri tepat di depan Hinata yang tertunduk, dan kaki berhenti bergerak. Hinata membelalak, apa ini?

Setan? Selama ini semua orang selalu mengatainya setan karena Hinata tak pernah mengikat rambutnya, poni tebalnya, dan mata putihnya pun mendukung. Sasuke tak pernah menyebutnya begitu. Apa karena Hinata tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke? Apakah sesungguhnya bila dia berhadapan dengan Sasuke setiap hari, dia akan dikatai setan?

Kenapa? Rasanya sakit, sebilah pisau telah menusuk-nusuk hati Hinata, taman bunga di hatinya karena lelaki ini habis dihantam badai yang datang dari mulut lelaki itu sendiri. Kata-kata Sasuke itu adalah mantra yang amat sangat membantu menarik air mata dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Cih," Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Hinata ke dinding. Ya, Tuhan. Jalan di sebelah kanan dan kiri Hinata masih sangat lebar, bahkan cukup untuk dua orang sekaligus. Kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini? Hinata tahu Sasuke memang tak pernah suka dengan anak perempuan. Dia tahu itu sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Tubuh Hinata merosot, dia terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Sakit. Setelah ini, apa dia punya nyali datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke? Lalu hadiah yang telah ia siapkan selama dua bulan mau diapakan?

Perkataan Shino yang tadi terbukti, undangan disampaikan kepada guru, lalu para guru menyampaikannya pada siwa-siswi di Konoha Gakuen. Tetapi, pasti banyak yang memilih tidak hadir. Undangan itu tak berguna lagi kali ini. Teman sekelas Sasuke pasti datang semuanya, keculai Shino, dan satu lagi Hinata.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

Seperti janji Hinata, sepulang sekolah ini dia pergi ke toko madu Shino. Keluarga Shino sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan anak perempuan mereka. Ya, walaupun pesta baru dilaksanakan tiga minggu lagi.

Sebelum ke toko Hinata pulang dulu ke rumahnya, ganti baju sekaligus izin pada ayahnya. Rambut Hinata yang biasa ia biarkan tergerai ia ikat tinggi, poninya pun ia jepit ke belakang. Dia melakukannya karena Sasuke di sekolah tadi menyebutnya setan. Kaus berlengan pendek yang kebesaran dipadukan dengan celana sedengkul. Tak ada yang berbeda, memang seperti itulah penampilannya sehari-hari.

Toko madu yang dimasksud adalah surga dunia bagi Hinata. Berates-ratus toples madu, terpajang rapi di rak-rak kayu berhiaskan tumbuhan jalar palsu, bunga-bunga kecil berbagai warna yang melekat pada daun-daun tumbuhan itu mempermanis toko itu. Ini seperti berada di kebun bunga. Rak kayu itu sendiri berfungsi bagaikan pohon yang menyimpan madu.

Hinata duduk di meja kasir sembari membaca novel sejarah. Sesekali di mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Jarang ada pelanggan di sore hari sampai malam. Selama Shino sekolah yang menjaga ibunya. Tetapi, karena ibunya sibuk sudah seharian toko mereka tutup, akhirnya berakibat bagi Hinata, di mana pelanggan beramai-ramai datang saat mereka tahu toko sudah dibuka. Baru lima belas menit bersantai, pelanggan sudah berdatangan. Nanti saja baca novelnya.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

"Sasuke, temani aku beli madu, ya?" Itachi disuruh mama Mikoto beli madu ke toko langganan mereka. Persediaan madu mama Mikoto menipis.

"Kalian yang suka madu, jadi beli saja sendiri," kata Sasuke tak acuh.

"Ayolah! 'kan tokonya di ujung jalan," bujuk Itachi. Sasuke mendengus, dia bangkit dari ranjang kebanggaannya. "Lagian, aku tak menyuruhmu makan madunya,"

"Baiklah." Sasuke dan Itachi keluar dari rumah dengan penampilan biasa. Tak perlu pakai kendaraan. Itachi bukan hanya disuruh beli madu, tetapi anjing peliharaan mama Mikoto juga harus diajak.

Anjing mama Mikoto jalannya semangat, dia tahu mau dibawa ke toko madu. Itachi yang memegang pengikat anjing itu ditarik-tarik sampai Itachi terkadang berlari mengikuti si anjing. Karena ulah si anjing, Itachi sampai lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Hinata melongo melihat pelanggan kali ini, itu 'kan personil Akatsuki, apa dia juga sering beli madu di sini. "Selamat datang, Uchiha-san," kata Hinata, gadis itu celingak-celinguk mencari sosok yang mungkin datang bersama Itachi.

_Wah, ternyata dia jauh lebih manis daripada madunya._

"Ano… Uchiha-san ke sini diminta bibi Mikoto, ya?"

"Um, aku sering makan madu dari sini, menurutku, kau lebih manis dari madu," jawab Itachi tak nyambung.

"Maaf, Uchiha-san, anda mau beli seberapa banyak?"

"Kalau aku bisa beli yang lebih manis dari madu, aku tak perlu madu lagi," jawab Itachi, lagi-lagi tidak nyambung.

Hinata mengambil satu toples madu, dan memebrikannya pada anjing Mikoto. Dia tahu kebiasaannya, pastilah Itachi datang ke sini untuk itu. Kalau bertanya pada Itachi, nanti jawabannya aneh lagi. Setelah itu Hinata mengambil dua toples madu, biasanya Mikoto beli dua. Dia malas bertanya ada sulung Uchiha itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sampai, tanpa sopan santun dia melihat toko-toko, sesekali mengumpat. Toko madu yang ia datangi ini benar-benar aneh. Tak sengaja dia melihat Itachi yang sedang mengekori Hinata saat gadis itu kembali ke meja kasir, menghitung biaya yang harus dikeluarkan Itachi. Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Cepat nii-san," kata Sasuke kesal. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengacuhkannya, tidak seperti Itachi yang nampaknya ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke malahan mau pergi secepatnya dari situ, padahal dia baru datang. Setan yang tadi katakana Sasuke pun masih terngiang di kepalan Hinata, itu membuatnya Hinata melempar tatapan tak suka pada Sasuke, tetapi lain di hati.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

"Kaa-san, yang jaga toko madu tadi lebih manis daripada madunya," ujar Itachi sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Apa? Sejak kapan Shino jadi manis?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tadi bukan dia yang jaga. Seorang gadis, pipinya merah, gembil, dia sedikit gendut, tapi imut, rambutnya gelap, dan nampaknya lembut. Matanya seperti permata bulan, kulitnya putih seperti kulit Sasuke. Dia cantik…"

Mikoto menganga. Apa yang bicara itu Itachi? Anak itu tak pernah memuji perempuan lain selain dirinya. Mikoto berusaha kembali normal. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia itu yang mengurus kebun bunganya keluarga Aburame. Agar madu yang dihasilkan sempurna. Dia itu teman dekat Shino. Kalau kau menjadikannya gadismu, kau minta izin dulu pada Shino, Kiba, Neji, ayahnya, dan juga Hanabi,"

"Bukan itu. Aku maunya dia jadi imouto-ku," kata Itachi. "Kalau dia teman dekatnya Shino berarti dia sebaya dengan Sasuke 'kan?"

"Iya. Hinata 'kan dari SD satu sekolah dengan Sasuke. Masa kau tak pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ada jalannya dia jadi imouto-ku,"

"Bagus itu, Hinata juga pecinta sejarah. Dia banyak mengetahui toko buku yang menjual buku bekas langka. Mereka pasti cocok. Tetapi, Sasuke itu sulit jatuh cinta."

"Akan kubuat dia mau,"

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

"Ayolah, Hinata!" Naruto tak henti-hentinya memohon pada Hinata. Toko madu Hinata sepi, dan Naruto memohon agar dia menemani Naruto ke pesta ulang tahun Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa, Naruto,"

"Aku tak akan pergi jika kau tak mau pergi denganku," kata Naruto.

"Baik," Hinata menyerah.

Hinata pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil kado yang disiapkannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu, dia terburu-buru menuliskan surat dan membungkus hadiahnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dia tak tahu bahwa tindakannya ini justru akan membawa Hinata pada peristiwa menyengat, namun manis.

Penampilan Hinata pun tak berubah, celana sedengkul, kaus putih berlengan pendek. Dia menambahkan _cardigan _ungu lembut di tubuhnya. Tak sempat memilih pakaian yang coock untuk pesta ulang tahun. Entahlah, dia tahu ini akan memalukan, tetapi dia 'kan hanya menemani Naruto. Setelah sampai di sana, dia akan menikmati pesta di sudut saja.

.

Sweeter Than Honey

.

Naruto berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, sementara Hinata bersembunyi di balik Naruto sambil menggenggam kadonya erat-erat. Beberapa orang menangkap keberadaan Hinata di belakang Naruto. Karin, Ino, dan Sakura berbisik-bisik merencakan sesuatu untuk menghibur mereka semua.

Ketiga gadis langsing itu mendatangi host di panggung, Karin yang membisikkan keinginan mereka pada si host. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke tempat masing-masing sambil cekikikan. Mereka tak bermaksu mempermalukan Hinata, mereka malahan berniat membantu Hinata, agar rasa malu berlebihan Hinata sedikit hilang. Kejadian memalukan diharapkan membuat Hinata berjuang membuktikan diri.

"Saya baru dapat informasi, katanya di antara tamu ada yang mau mempersembahkan lagu untuk kita semua," si host mulai menarik perhatian. Hinata biasa saja, pastilah bukan dia. "Hyuuga Hinata, tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" teriak si host. Beberapa orang ada yang mencak-mencak karena pertunjukkan Akatsuki harus dihiasi penyanyi dadakan. Itachi sang vokalis sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu suaranya. Eh, sekarang?

"Loh, kapan kau bilangnya, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku tak berniat seperti itu,"

"Jadi ini hanya miskomunikasi, ya? Ok, aku akan meluruskannya." Naruto hampir menyampaikan protesnya pada si host, tetapi Hinata mencegahnya.

"Akan kulakukan," ujar Hinata. Dengan kepala tertunduk, dia berjalan ke arah panggung. Di sana sudah ada Akatsuki, grup band paling digandrungi anak muda di Konoha. Kakak Sasuke adalah salah satu personil di grup itu, dia adalah vokalisnya.

"Kau mau nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Itachi dengan suara lembut. Itachi bisa melihat ketakutan Hinata, tangan yang terus diremas-remas sang pemilik menunjukkan bagaimana Hinata tidak bisa mengatasi kegugupannya. "Tenang, bernyanyilah seperti tak ada yang mendengarmu," kata Itachi.

Piano putih dengan mikrofon yang mangkir di pojok panggung minimalis menarik perhatian Hinata. Di sana ada pria yang wajahnya mirip boneka, sangat imut. Namanya, Sasori, dia juga berperan sebagai _backing vocal. _Langkah Hinata mantap ke pojok panggung.

"Kak, boleh aku pa-pakai sebentar?" tanyanya gugup.

"Boleh. Lagu apa? Yang lain akan mengiringimu juga,"

"Taylor Swift – All Too Well," kata Hinata. Sasori bergabung bersama personil yang lainnya, dia membantu Itachi sebagai gitaris tunggal di sana. Tugasnya sebagai _backing vocal _pun tetap ia laksanakan. (Dari sini disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya)

Hinata dan Itachi memainkan intro yang sempurna. Tanpa aba-aba, para personil Akatsuki yang lainnya ikut mengiringi lagu pilihan Hinata, belum semua. Bunyi drum masih ditahan. Untunglah mereka tahu lagu itu. Kalau tidak emosional lagunya akan menurun jika hanya diiringi piano.

Para tamu undangan terdiam untuk mendengarkan Hinata, gadis-gadis yang ada di sana pun tak sabar melihat betapa buruknya suara Hinata, atau nanti Hinata akan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara fals. Berharap hari ini benar-benar ada yang bisa mereka tertawakan, dan untungnya tidak ada Neji yang akan membantai semua orang yang menyakiti adiknya itu.

Bait pertama dinyanyikan Hinata. Tangannya tak henti menekan tuts-tuts piano, mulutnya ia dekatkan pada mikrofon. Suara lembutnya membungkam semua orang. Matanya fokus pada satu sosok di tempat itu, Sasuke.

Pada bait kedua bunyi drum terdengar, emosi Hinata mulai naik. Tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Sasuke, sambil sesekali lurus ke depan untuk melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya. Air mata Hinata masih tertahan, belum. Masih belum. Dia masih harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis di sini. Tidak di depan mereka semua, terutama Sasuke.

Mata hitam yang sejak dulu diharapkan Hinata mengarah padanya kini tengah melihatnya. Hatinya bahagia, setidaknya walaupun awalnya orang-orang menertawakannya karena penampilannya yang berbeda dari semua orang di sini. Namun, dia belum bisa mengulas senyum. Satu kata yang Sasuke ungkapkan masih jelas dalam ingatannya. Hinata selalu menganggap Sasuke yang terhebat, dan Sasuke menanggapnya setan, tak berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Memori Hinata terus berputar, kembali ke masa kanak-kanak mereka. Sasuke yang tak pernah melihatnya. Saat Hinata ulang tahun Sasuke tak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, apalagi hadiah. Hanya dia yang memberi hadiah, hanya dia yang mencintai, hanya dia yang tergila-gila.

Masa sekolah dasar selesai, Hinata ingat bagaimana dia bersusah payah mencari informasi tentang ke mana Sasuke akan melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun Sasuke pergi, tetapi Sasuke tak pernah tahu itu. Dia tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke, barang yang Sasuke inginkan, makanan yang Sasuke suka dan tidak suka. Lagu favorit Sasuke, semuanya. Dia sering menguping pembicaraan hanya demi Sasuke, padahal ia tahu itu sama sekali tak baik.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Hinata memiliki cerita yang berbeda dari kisah hidupnya dia mengabaikan maknanya, sekarang dia menganggap makna lagu itu sama dengan kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan. Sejak dulu diabaikan, sekarang Sasuke menyebutnya setan. Sakit. Salah dia datang ke tempat ini. Salah.

Lelaki itu tak peduli dengan usahanya mendapatkan barang langka yang paling Sasuke inginkan. Bagaimana pada hari sabtu dan minggu Hinata ada di Suna, mencari informasi mengenai barang yang diinginkan lelaki itu. Setiap sabtu dia harus menempuh tujuh jam perjalanan. Satu bulan setelah itu, dia menemukan toko buku yang menyimpan buku-buku lama.

Waktu itu Hinata menemukan tumpukan buku yang harus ia bongkar untuk mencari tiga judul buku. Penjaga toko buku itu bilang dia tidak tahu ada atau tidak saat Hinata menanyakan judul buku itu. Orang itu hanya mengatakan, "Jika begitu menginginkannya, kau boleh mengacak-acak semua buku yang ada di sini."

Gadis itu melakukannya, dia membongkar semua tumpukan buku sambil mencatat buku-buku itu, hitung-hitung membantu pemilik toko itu. Dia menyusun semua buku dengan rapi, dan terpetakan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Sabtu dan minggu dia melakukan perkerjaan itu, di minggu ketiga Hinata menemukan buku itu, ketiga buku itu ada. Hinata melompat-lompat bahagia.

Penjaga pun turut bahagia. Pada minggu keempat Hinata kembali lagi ke toko itu, si penjaga terheran. Dan Hinata bilang, "Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya." Penjaga tahu apa yang Hinata maksud, dan tentu keinginan Hinata itu disambut dengan penuh sukacita. Hinata berjanji akan datang ke sana setiap minggunya untuk membaca, dia juga minta tolong agar buku-buku itu di-_scan _semua. Hinata yang akan membayar biaya _scaning-_nya.

Si penjaga mengambil inisiatif. Tumpukan buku di situ tak pernah lagi dia jual, dia mengubahnya menjadi perpustakaan. Kapan saja Hinata bisa membaca, jadi tak perlu takut buku itu dibeli orang lain. Tetapi, pemilik toko berbaik hati membeli buku bekas yang menurut mereka bagus dari siapa saja yang mau menjual buku mereka.

Bukan itu yang pertama, entah sudah berapa kali Hinata berkeliaran ke tempat-tempat asing untuk menemukan buku yang Sasuke inginkan, Hinata selalu mengirimnya dari tempat dia menemukan buku itu, jadi Sasuke tak pernah tahu siapa orang yang mengiriminya buku.

Emosi Hinata tak tertahan lagi, air mata membanjiri pipinya. Lagu itu Hinata nyanyikan dengan suara lantang, sesekali suaranya tertahan seolah berat melanjutkan. Melengking tinggi tanpa ada nada yang fals. Semua sempurna. Orag-orang yang ada di sana ternganga mendengarnya. Sangat emosianal. Para personil pun ikut merasakan amosi yang Hinata sampaikan. Sasuke terpaku di tempat.

Kepala Hinata bergerak mengikuti musik. Selama itu pula memori-memori tentang kebodohannya yang begitu mencintai Sasuke. Selama ini dia berharap bahwa Sasuke diam-diam juga memperhatikannya seperti yang dia lakukan, namun sayangnya tidak. Hari ini bersama lagu ini Hinata berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa dibanyang-bayangi Sasuke lagi.

Selama di Suna dia bertemu dengan Gaara, pria itu baik. Gaara bilang dia sekolah di Suna High School, itu akan menjadi pilihan terbaik. Melepaskan diri dari tempat yang ada Sasuke. Dia pun tak perlu pulang-pergi Konoha-Suna untuk pergi ke perpustakaan itu lagi. Menyenangkan 'kan.

Meskipun itu yang Hinata pikirkan, hatinya berharap Sasuke mengerti perasaannya. Membalas perasaan tulusnya selama ini. Bagaimana? Sasuke tak menginginkannya. Biarpun nanti Hinata mengakui cintanya di depan Sasuke, Hinata tak yakin Sasuke menerimanya dengan baik. Pasti respon Sasuke sama dengan responnya terhadap gadis lainnya.

_Pikiranku ingin melarikan diri, tetapi hatiku tak siap… pikiranku ingin tak mengeluarkan air mata, tetapi pelupuk mataku dipenuhi air yang berlebihan hingga semua bertumpahan ke pipiku, membasahi pakaian yang kukenakan sekarang. Apa apa yang kutunjukkan dalam mataku masih belum bisa menjelaskannya. Sulitkah untuk mengerti? Haruskah aku bicara? Aku terlalu takut._

_Sasuke, aku berharap hari ini kau melihat ke dalam mataku, dan mengerti perasaan yang kubawa untukmu. Perasaan yang menyakiti sekaligus membuat hidupku lebih bermakna. Air mata ini seharusnya cukup untuk mendukung pengakuanku. Aku bukannya terlalu menghayati lagu ini, semua air mataku ini karenamu._

Kiba memegang bahu Sasuke. Kiba menyodorkan kado yang Sasuke tahu itu kado dari siapa, kertas pembungkus yang digunakan sama, warnanya ungu dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih.

"Hari ini dia meluapkan semua emosinya," mulai Kiba, "Dia pergi ke sana ke mari hanya untuk menemukan barang-barang langka yang kau inginkan. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa dia juga yang mengirimkanmu buku-buku langka yang sukar ditemukan. Tahun lalu Shino yang membawakannya untukmu, dan tahun ini dia berharap bisa memberikannya secara langsung."

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa dia orangnya?"

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Dia yang diminta tamumu menyanyikan lagu tambahan." Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang lainnya, lagu itu dari _secondhand Serenade, _dengan judul _stranger. _Namun, kali ini Hinata benar-benar solo, Akatsuki tak mengiringinya lagi.

"Jangan bercanda," ujar Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau tak lihat bagaimana dia menatapmu tadi. Aku tahu, Sasuke. Karena aku pernah menemaninya mencari buku langka ke pusat kota. Saat itu kita masih SMP, memang aku, Shino, dan Hinata tak satu sekolah. Dan kau tahu apa alasannya, dia memilih sekolah yang ada dirimu. Dia memperhatikanmu sehingga dia tahu semua tentang dirimu. Bukalah kado darinya, pasti kau akan menemukan lagi apa yang kau inginkan. Kau bertanya siapa dia, kau mencarinya ke tempat yang jauh, padahal dia ada di dekatmu."

"Dan hadiahmu kali ini butuh waktu dua bulan untuk mencarinya. Pada minggu kedua pencarian informasi tentang ketiga buku langka itu aku ikut bersamanya, aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar melakukannya selama dua bulan hanya untuk menemukan buku yang kau pikir pun tak mungkin ditemukan. Aku pikir dia akan segera menyerah, ternyata dia malah semakin jauh dari kata menye…"

"Diam!" potong Sasuke. Di dalam kado yang ia buka barusan ada sepucuk surat. Tanpa ragu Sasuke membukanya.

_Dear, Sasuke-kun,_

_Ini hari yang paling kutunggu. Tetapi, sejak kau menyebutku setan, aku tak punya rasa percaya diri untuk datang ke sini. Naruto datang mengajakku pergi bersamanya ke pesta ulang tahunmu, aku menolaknya. Dia tak mau pergi jika aku tak ikut dengannya, jadinya aku putuskan untuk datang. Aku tak dapat menunjukkan penampilan terbaikku. Aku menulis surat ini untukmu, karena itu aku tak memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan. Tak tega pada Naruto yang menungguku._

_Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tetapi orang yang selama ini mengirimkan buku-buku itu adalah aku. Di mana aku menemukannya, dari situlah aku mengirimnya. Sehingga tempat tinggalku kesannya selalu berpindah-pindah. Aku mencintaimu. Kalimat itu pasti bisa membuat mengerti beberapa hal, seperti aku selalu sekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu, dan yang lainnya. Selama ini kupikir kau tahu tanpa harus kuberi tahu… lupakan._

_Selamat ulang tahun._

_Sincerely me,_

_23 Juli_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

"Bodoh!" Sama halnya dengan Hinata, Sasuke tak bisa menahan air matanya. Hinata di sana bernyanyi sambil berurai air mata. Lagunya kali ini sedikit mirip dengan hidupnya. Baru saja dia dikatakan setan, dan sesungguhnya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya dikatakan sebagai orang aneh.

Sasuke menitipkan kadonya pada Kiba, dia melangkah dengan mantap ke depan panggung. Hinata tak menyadarinya, dia menutup mata menghayati lagu itu. Air mata pun tak henti-hentinya mengucur. Para tamu menganggap itu adalah penghayatan yang sempurna. Jarang orang bisa melakukannya. Namun, para gadis mencibir tindakan Hinata. Anggapan mereka tindakan gadis Hyuuga itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hentikan!" teriak Sasuke mengagetkan semua orang, termasuk Hinata yang langsung menghentikan nyanyiannya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sasuke yang berurai air mata. "Turun!" katanya seraya terisak.

Tubuh ini bergetar, Sasuke marah karena nyanyiannya. Apa lagu yang dia nyanyikan itu adalah lagu yang Sasuke benci. Tidak. Dia tak pernah mendapat informasi yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke membenci lagu itu. Semua orang ternganga. Sasuke mempermalukan orang di pestanya sendiri.

Perlahan Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berusaha berdiri setegak mungkin. Saat dia berhasil, usaha berikutnya melangkah turun dari panggung. Sebelum dia turun Sasuke berlari ke arahnya. Banyangkan dalam gerak lambat, Sasuke mendekap tubuh Hinata sembari terus mengutuki kebodohan Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau tak memberi tahuku? Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku bertindak layaknya orang bodoh? Aku mencari tahu entah sampai ke mana, tetapi nyatanya kau ada di dekatku. Maaf soal perkataanku dua hari yang lalu."

Adegan berpelukan, dan pengakuan itu membuat semua orang tersentuh. Entahlah, mereka tak terlalu mengerti situasi kedua anak manusia itu, tetapi tampaknya mereka berdua sama-sama sakit.

"Aku ta-takut kau… me-menolakku seperti yang kau lakukan terhadap mereka," air mata Hinata kembali terurai. Sasuke jangan membuatnya kehabisan air mata. "A-aku ti-tidak kuat menahan… debaran jantungku saat dekat denganmu."

"Diamlah!" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu, Itachi bilang kau lebih manis daripada madu. Aku baru mengakuinya setelah aku coba mengkonsumsi madu. Mungkin kau pikir kedatanganku kemarin ke toko madu atas perintah ibuku. Tidak. Aku datang untuk melihatmu, madu itu kusembunyikan di kamarku. Haha, aku gila, ya. Tetapi, aku tak mau jatuh cinta padamu, karena kupikir… kupikir aku hanya mencintai dia yang selalu mengirimiku buku…"

"Ke-kenapa kau ja-jadi banyak bicara?"

Itachi cengar-cengir, ternyata tak perlu usaha untuk menjadikan Hinata adiknya. Buktinya sekarang Hinata resmi menjadi calon adiknya. Banyak yang akan iri padanya karena punya adik seperti Hinata.

Patah hati masal pun terjadi di kumpulan para penggila Sasuke. Mikoto tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya dia punya calon menantu yang memiliki kesukaan yang sama. Fugaku bergumam tak jelas.

"Kau yang buat aku banyak bicara," ujar Sasuke.

Kehidupan Hinata yang menyengat hatinya kini berakhir sudah, dan malahan kehidupan manis menantinya. Senangnya, lebah yang memiliki sengatan menyakitkan bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang manis. Hidup Hinata yang penuh rasa sakit pun ada juga sisi manisnya, bahkan ini rasanya lebih manis daripada madu.

The End

.

.

Jika tak keberatan direview, ya.

Salam sayang.


End file.
